bendecidos por los dioses
by marentrelibros
Summary: NO PJO. este es mi primer fic. un grupo de chicos tendra que aprender a utilizar los poderes que los dioses les otorgaron para salva el mundo y al mismo tiempo tratar de llevar una vida normal.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, este es mi primer fanfic. Voy a tratar de actualizar todos los domingos y por favor dejen comentarios. Me van a ayudar a hacer mi historia y los voy a leer todos.

Y ahora si, la sinopsis. Voy a publicar el domingo y disfruten.

Sinopsis:

Un grupo de chicos tendrán que aprender a usar y/o controlar sus poderes mientras tratan de llevar una vida normal y salvar el mundo mientras se acostumbran a pensar que en todo momento las cosas se pueden complicar.

Personajes:

Celene: bendecida por Celene (diosa de la luna y las premoniciones)

Uriel: bendecido por Helios (dios del sol)

Jason: el significado del nombre Jason es: el que cura todos los males. Bendecido por Hestia (diosa de la llama del hogar)

Aurora: bendecida por Eos (diosa del amanecer)

Samuel o Sammy: el significado del nombre Samuel es: al que dios oye. Se comunica con los dioses o mejor dicho, los dioses se comunican con él.

Sasha: bendecida por Hermes (dios de los viajeros, los ladrones y los caminos). Para poder salir vivos del laberinto tendrá que aprender a trabajar con Celene y Samuel por más de que a los tres les cueste.

Dylan: Dylan aparecerá de improvisto y para los chicos será una carga ¿o no?

Venecia: será una alumna nueva en el colegio wilderness y los chicos no le prestaran demasiada atención. Hasta que un día…

Adrián: enviado de Erebo, dios de la oscuridad. (Antagonista)

Keila: enviada de Nix, diosa de la noche. (Antagonista)

Aclaración: no PJO.


	2. ¿que se supone que significa esto?

Cap. 1: ¿Qué se supone que significa esto?

p.o.v Celene

Hola a todos. Supongo que les tengo que contar de mi vida, pero… no hay mucho que contar. Mi hermano y yo íbamos al internado widerness, donde las familias con dinero dejan a sus hijos cuando ya no saben qué hacer con ellos (el cual es nuestro caso), y ¿qué puedo decir sobre él? Es el correcto y perfecto Uriel que no mata ni una mosca (nótese el sarcasmo). En realidad, es el peor de los 2, aunque admito que soy bastante mala.

El día 5 de diciembre era el ante ultimo día de clases, por lo tanto los profesores cerraban las notas (excepto literatura que teníamos examen al día siguiente) y nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada cuando alguien lo tenía que arruinar. Y lo peor de todo: ese alguien era yo.

¿hola? – escuche vagamente que decían a través de mis auriculares - ¿hola? – repitió esta vez mas fuerte la misma voz.

Hay ¿Qué? – le grite al chico detrás de mí. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Jeremy? No ¿Jack? Cerca ¿jason? Si, si, jason.

Que si me podes prestar los apuntes para el examen final. – dijo el también de mala manera. Ese chico me daba mala espina. Sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y profundos como el cielo, su pelo amarillo como las llamas, y no hablaba con casi nadie a menos que quisiera pedirle algo para el estudio ya que se la pasaba faltando.

Bien –se lo di– ida y vuelta, para mañana – me di vuelta. Mi pelo rojo claro me acompaño con el movimiento.

Ok, muchas gracias – dijo el sarcásticamente. Me acomode y me puse los auriculares tratando de ignorar al chico. Y acá va cuando lo arruine. De repente estaba dada vuelta hacia el chico y como hace instantes gire repentinamente hacia el frente y el pelo me siguió.

Ok, muchas gracias – volvió a decir el sarcásticamente. Ahora si sabía lo que era un dejavu.

Me empezó a faltar el aire apenas me puse los auriculares y solo alcanze a quitármelos y volverme hacia el chico.

Ayuda… ayu… - no podía decir ni siquiera ayúdame así que fui por lo seguro: puse mis dos manos a la altura de mi pecho y comencé a abanicarme – no… pue…do… respi…rar, lo empecé a ver borroso y todo se volvió negro.

En mi sueño vi a una chica con el pelo negro y ojos como los míos llorando mientras corría por un pasillo parecido a un laberinto iluminado solo por antorchas. Sentí una presencia de repente. Irradiaba oscuridad, maldad. Y cuando la chica giro sobre si, solo alcance a escuchar su grito ahogado y me desperté en la enfermería con un dolor de cabeza increíble. Unos momentos después mi hermano entro por la puerta.

¿Cómo te sentís? – dijo

Bien, uri – dije – no tenes que ser siempre tan sobreprotector

Si tengo – dijo serio – y más cuando nuestros papas no se aparecen nunca por acá.

Nuestros papas solo venían para las fechas especiales como cumpleaños, navidad y año nuevo ya que son muy reconocidos arqueólogos y nunca paraban de viajar lo que era horrible. Yo siempre había querido una familia y cada vez que se los decía me decían que Uriel estaba conmigo y que ellos siempre iban a ser mis papas. Luego de unas horas me atreví a preguntarle quien me había traído y él me dijo: jason

Me prometí agradecerle a ese chico. Por lo pronto me levante y le dije que me sentía bien, que si podíamos salir. El hizo una mueca pero nos fuimos a los parques del colegio.

Me parece igual que fue solo un desmayo – dijo – después de todo la enfermera recién te reviso y no tenes nada.

Uri – dije llamando su atención con inseguridad.

¿sí? – se dio vuelta y apretó sus labios esperando mi respuesta.

¿Qué es un dejavu?

También lo sentiste. – dijo con los ojos abiertos como si fuera un búho.

Sí. Pero vos no te desmayaste. – dije esta vez yo comprendiendo un poco lo que había pasado.

Y no soy el único. Estaba sacando mi carpeta, la abrí y al instante la estaba volviendo a sacar y Samuel el chico que se sentaba a mi lado me miro y estaba en la posición que estaba hace dos segundos. Me miro sorprendido. Te diría hasta asustado. Y me dijo _¿Qué paso? _Yo pensé que lo decía por sacar la carpeta de nuevo, después pensé que lo decía por la cara que debía estar teniendo, pero con el dejavu que además los dos compartimos. Ya no estoy seguro de nada.

Samuel. Ese otro chico extraño que solo se habla con jason que tampoco es muy normal. Oh, genial. Lo único que me falta es que Sasha se entere. La hueca y superficial chica se cree lo máximo, y no es que no sea buena pero al molestar a todos tampoco es la más querida. Pero la verdad no siempre fue así. Recordaba su cara de miedo cuando alguien la molestaba y la inteligencia con la que contestaba lo que le prenguntaras. Si hubiera seguido siendo así, hubiéramos sido grandes amigas.

Sonó la campana. Me pregunte qué hora era. Mire asustada la campana y mi hermano se fijó en su reloj pulsera.

Las 10 en punto. Hay que apurarnos si queremos que no nos castiguen. – el toque de queda era justo a las 10 y esa campana te lo alertaba.

Nos escabullimos adentro del colegio y entramos a la habitación que compartimos al ser hermanos.

Me dormí pensando que al otro día le agradecería a ese chico. No me importaba pero tenía que ser agradecida. Aunque solo era un desmayo ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto volver a verlo?


	3. mi secreto

**perdón por tardar mas. aquí el segundo capitulo y por favor comenten, quiero saber si alguien lee mi historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: mi secreto<p>

Jason

No… pue…do respi…rar – dijo ella y entonces mi cara se llenó de preocupación.

¿Qué pasa? – Uriel se levantó de 2 mesas más adelante y vino a ver como estaba su hermana a la que yo sujetaba.

Vallan a la enfermería – dijo el profesor.

Entre los dos la llevamos y una vez allí Uriel me quedo mirando como diciendo _¿esperas propina o qué?_

¿Me dejas con tu hermana un segundo? – le pregunte. El me miro de mala manera.

Es MI hermana – dijo haciendo énfasis en mi – y sería un mal hermano si no la cuidara. – hay no. Estaba seguro que si Celene no tenía novio hasta ahora era por su hermano sobreprotector. Digo… con su pelo rojo, su tez blanca como la luna, sus ojos plateados y resplandecientes. Para ya, me dije a mi mismo. Esa chica era histérica, orgullosa, arrogante y cada vez que la veía quería matarla… pero aun así no podía evitar pensar lo linda que era cada vez que la observaba pasar. Mejor dicho siempre.

Solo un segundo – dije y él se fue por la puerta recordándome que era solo por un segundo.

Espere a que se despertara pero no lo hizo, así que abrí la puerta y la cerré al salir pero antes Uriel me intercepto antes de irme.

Gracias – dijo simplemente.

No es nada. Solo quería ayudar – dije yo. El asintió. – espero que tu hermana este bien

Ahora voy a ver. ¿Nos excusas con la profesora de historia?

Claro – el entro a ver a su hermana y yo me fui a clases.

Al entrar a la sala y después de decirle a la profesora que Celene estaba en la enfermería, me senté con Samuel, mi mejor amigo.

No te ves nada bien, amigo – dijo cuándo me vio.

Si, lo sé – saque las cosas y lo observe – te ves peor que yo – sinceramente, así era. Ojeras delataban que no había estado durmiendo mucho los últimos días, su ropa no estaba muy cuidada que digamos y parecía agobiado. - ¿no dormiste en un mes, o qué? – parte de ser amigo era mostrarle a la otra persona lo que no podía ver ¿no?

Gracias por ser tan sincero – dijo sarcástico. – pero es verdad. No me desvíes del tema – me señalo con un dedo mientras me miraba fijamente. – estuviste actuando extraño estos días – dijo.

Mira quien habla – recordé cuantas veces e esta semana había entrado a la habitación que compartíamos y él estaba sufriendo un dolor de cabeza impresionante. A veces creía escuchar que decía _ya cállense_, pero nunca lo comprobé.

¿Cómo esta Celene?- no lo presione, pero tendría que mejorar su táctica para cambiar de tema.

Espero que bien.

El resto de la clase no fue nada mal. Llegamos al dormitorio al final del día y me quede pensando.

Había algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie. Algo que solo mi mejor amigo sabia. Algo que ahora estaba empeorando. La razón de que estuviera diferente estos días.

Mi secreto.

**RING. **Maldito despertador.

Luego de ducharme y vestirme iba a salir por la puerta, hasta que vi los apuntes de Cele. Sonreí. _Que suerte que me acorde, _pensé mientras los agarraba y salía por la puerta. Llegaba 5 minutos tarde y hace rato que Samuel se había cansado de esperarme y se había ido solo a la escuela. Por suerte ya era viernes.

Pensaba en eso hasta que por el pasillo anterior a las escaleras me choque con alguien.

_Lo que me faltaba, _pensé. Las cosas de ambos en el piso, y yo como todo un caballero las recogí.

Perdón. No me fije – mire hacia arriba con las cosas de ambos y vi a Celene con esa sonrisa marca Martins (el apellido de los hermanos) de Celene. Agarro sus cosas y luego los apuntes.

Supongo que son míos – su sonrisa era molesta y sus ojos brillaban con diversión.

Si – dije – como me lo dijiste, ida y vuelta.

Justo iba a verte – dijo repentinamente. – quería agradecerte por lo de ayer. Uriel me dijo que lo ayudaste a llevarme a la enfermería.

Como le dije a tu hermano, no fue nada – ella sonrió – solo quería ayudar. Lo harías por mi ¿no?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, seguí adelante. Pase por su lado y baje por la escalera dejándola en el mismo lugar que antes estupefacta.

La razón por la que no deje que respondiera: no estaba seguro de querer conocer su respuesta.


	4. lo que me faltaba

**¡hola de nuevo! creo que voy a empezar a publicar mas seguido y me voy a esforzar mas para que la historia avance mas rápido.**

**estoy un poco triste porque no se si les esta gustando mi historia o siquiera si la leen así que si pueden por favor déjenme un comentario. juro que lo voy a leer. si tienen una critica o una sugerencia también pueden dejarmela.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 3: lo que me falta.<p>

Aurora

Soy Aurora, tengo 14 años y voy al colegio wilderness. ¿Algo más? Que prácticamente soy invisible para todos en el colegio.

El último día de clases transcurrió normalmente. Estaba feliz, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Eso antes de recibir la llamada en el almuerzo. Comía feliz de que en menos de una semana me iría del colegio para ir con mis papas, y en eso mi teléfono sonó. Atendí y sonreí al escuchar a mi papa.

- Hija, lo lamento. Te prometimos que vendrías con nosotros pero no va a ser posible. Tu mama y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados – mi voz no salía. Un nudo en mi garganta no dejaba que salieran palabras, pero aun así me esforcé por tragarme el nudo y seguir hablando.

- Claro. Está bien – trate de fingir lo mejor posible y por supuesto ellos me creyeron.

- Prometo que será la próxima, auri. Solo ten un poco de paciencia para que nos acomodemos un poco. – la voz de mi mama era dulce, como si tratara de convencerme de que todo estaba bien. ¿aún más paciencia? Siempre es así, pensé, mientras ustedes se quedan en su mansión, yo estudio en un internado.

- Está bien. Nos vemos – mire mi plato que aún tenía un poco de comida. Lo rechace con la mano, ya que en este momento ya no tenía apetito.

- Estaremos en contacto, linda.

- Claro, mama – esta vez se oyó como un murmullo.

Me quede allí sin saber qué hacer. Otra vez estaría todo el verano en el internado fingiendo divertirme mientras que mis papas recorren el mundo. A veces pienso que lo hacen para evitarme.

* * *

><p>En mi dormitorio, después de las clases, lo que menos quería era salir.<p>

Les dije a mis amigas que no. Todo el mundo piensa que somos unas huecas, y lo cierto es que es así, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Siempre fui insegura. Tenía miedo de que si me mostrara como soy no tuviera amigos y en verdad hay veces en las que ni me siento parte del grupo, y hay veces en las que no puedo evitar defender lo que creo y ellas entonces solo me tratan mal.

Recuerdo la última vez…

_Flashback:_

Estábamos discutiendo. Adhara estaba en frente mío y todas las personas que pasaban por ahí nos quedaban viendo.

Estábamos a los gritos y poco nos faltaba para tirarnos de los pelos. El tema de discusión había sido la forma en la que Adhara trataba a la gente.

Siempre me había caído mal Adhara aunque estuviera en nuestro grupo. Tal vez piensen que soy una exagerada, pero había veces en las que la veía hablar cosas sin sentido o criticar a la gente sin mirarse a ella misma y no me podía contener. Empezábamos a gritar y a pelearnos.

- Adhara, tienes que entender que nadie tiene porque hacer lo que quieres – le grite.

- Yo me crie en una vida de lujos, Aurora. Por eso creo que es así.

- Me parece extraño que no pienses lo mismo que nosotras si te criaste de la misma forma, ¿o es que no te criaste así? ¿Hasta cuándo viviste con tus padres Aurora? – la sonrisa cínica que tenía y la calma con la que se manejaba me sorprendía.

Sentía mis ojos picar. Había dado en un punto clave y ella lo sabía.

Salí corriendo antes de que vieran mis lágrimas. Mis amigas se habían corrido del círculo que habían formado cuando empezamos a pelear, como de costumbre.

Llegue a la habitación llorando, cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda contra ella deslizándome abajo.

Estaba sentada con los brazos abrazados a mi pecho y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran. No era lo que había dicho, sino que siempre se repitiera la misma historia.

Pelear, que mis amigas la apoyen, que ellas me vengan a buscar diciéndome que si me disculpaba todo estaría bien, yo a regañadientes lo hacía pero seguía mirando con odio a Adhara. A la semana volvíamos a discutir y todo pasaba devuelta.

Ya me sabía el siguiente paso. A los quince minutos mis amigas llegaron y me pidieron que me disculpara lo hice, pero Adhara quiso que lo haga en un lugar público, yo lo hice. Seguramente quería que me humillara aún más.

_Fin del flashback._

Toc, Toc. Me levante de mi cama y fui a ver quién era.

Adhara, pero estaba diferente.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – parecía hipnotizada. Tenía la mirada perdida y ni siquiera se movía. Me dieron escalofríos pero aun así seguí a la Adhara-zombie-robot-hipnotizado.

No hablo, por suerte. Si había algo peor que estar con la chica a la que más odias del internado (porque lo hago) es seguirla y encima tener que hablar con ella.

Me llevo por todos los pasillos hasta que me perdí. Hasta me pareció caminar en círculos. Finalmente, subimos las escaleras hasta el último piso y luego otra más para el ático.

Mi pelo miel estaba un poco desprolijo y mis ojos color gris tenían un poco de desconfianza.

Al subir al ático descubrí que no estábamos solas. También estaban: Uriel y Celene que en ese momento susurraban entre si hablando de que estaba pasando seguramente. Sammy lanzaba miradas nerviosas a todo el lugar y de vez en cuando hacia una mueca por quien sabe qué. Jason miraba a su amigo con preocupación y Sasha. ¡¿Sasha?! Ella es la chica que siempre está peleando con nosotras.

La morena parecía bastante despreocupada. La había visto correr en clase de educación física y era incansable. Supongo que si Adhara quería asesinarnos ella saldría corriendo y no habría problema. Su pelo azabache estaba peinado con una trenza y sus ojos castaños parecían mas bien examinar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Creo que están todos – hablo sola Adhara.

- Oh oh – murmuro Samuel. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran del color de su pelo pero más claros. No le quedaba mal.

- Perfecto – resonó desde abajo una voz. – ya es la hora…


	5. nota de autora

Nota de autora:

ya se, soy la peor escritora del mundo. **NO** deje la historia, pero cuando por fin la inspiración vino dejo de funcionar World y como ayer hubo una tormenta recién ahora Internet se digno a volver y World sigue sin funcionar.**  
><strong>

y todo esto lleva a que yo pueda volver a publicar en unas tres semanas. perdón, perdón, perdón, pero les prometo que el 12 de noviembre les tengo 2 (o mas) capítulos nuevos. voy a ir escribiendo en un cuaderno y antes de irme de vacaciones (si, en noviembre) voy a subir otros dos para redimirme.

ah si, estoy pensando en subir otra historia sobre percy jackson pero no estoy muy segura.


	6. las voces

**¡hola de nuevo! creo que voy a empezar a publicar mas seguido y me voy a esforzar mas para que la historia avance mas rápido.**

**estoy un poco triste porque no se si les esta gustando mi historia o siquiera si la leen así que si pueden por favor déjenme un comentario. juro que lo voy a leer. si tienen una critica o una sugerencia también pueden dejarmela.**

* * *

><p>Cap. 3: lo que me falta.<p>

Aurora

Soy Aurora, tengo 14 años y voy al colegio wilderness. ¿Algo más? Que prácticamente soy invisible para todos en el colegio.

El último día de clases transcurrió normalmente. Estaba feliz, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Eso antes de recibir la llamada en el almuerzo. Comía feliz de que en menos de una semana me iría del colegio para ir con mis papas, y en eso mi teléfono sonó. Atendí y sonreí al escuchar a mi papa.

- Hija, lo lamento. Te prometimos que vendrías con nosotros pero no va a ser posible. Tu mama y yo vamos a estar muy ocupados – mi voz no salía. Un nudo en mi garganta no dejaba que salieran palabras, pero aun así me esforcé por tragarme el nudo y seguir hablando.

- Claro. Está bien – trate de fingir lo mejor posible y por supuesto ellos me creyeron.

- Prometo que será la próxima, auri. Solo ten un poco de paciencia para que nos acomodemos un poco. – la voz de mi mama era dulce, como si tratara de convencerme de que todo estaba bien. ¿aún más paciencia? Siempre es así, pensé, mientras ustedes se quedan en su mansión, yo estudio en un internado.

- Está bien. Nos vemos – mire mi plato que aún tenía un poco de comida. Lo rechace con la mano, ya que en este momento ya no tenía apetito.

- Estaremos en contacto, linda.

- Claro, mama – esta vez se oyó como un murmullo.

Me quede allí sin saber qué hacer. Otra vez estaría todo el verano en el internado fingiendo divertirme mientras que mis papas recorren el mundo. A veces pienso que lo hacen para evitarme.

* * *

><p>En mi dormitorio, después de las clases, lo que menos quería era salir.<p>

Les dije a mis amigas que no. Todo el mundo piensa que somos unas huecas, y lo cierto es que es así, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

Siempre fui insegura. Tenía miedo de que si me mostrara como soy no tuviera amigos y en verdad hay veces en las que ni me siento parte del grupo, y hay veces en las que no puedo evitar defender lo que creo y ellas entonces solo me tratan mal.

Recuerdo la última vez…

_Flashback:_

Estábamos discutiendo. Adhara estaba en frente mío y todas las personas que pasaban por ahí nos quedaban viendo.

Estábamos a los gritos y poco nos faltaba para tirarnos de los pelos. El tema de discusión había sido la forma en la que Adhara trataba a la gente.

Siempre me había caído mal Adhara aunque estuviera en nuestro grupo. Tal vez piensen que soy una exagerada, pero había veces en las que la veía hablar cosas sin sentido o criticar a la gente sin mirarse a ella misma y no me podía contener. Empezábamos a gritar y a pelearnos.

- Adhara, tienes que entender que nadie tiene porque hacer lo que quieres – le grite.

- Yo me crie en una vida de lujos, Aurora. Por eso creo que es así.

- Me parece extraño que no pienses lo mismo que nosotras si te criaste de la misma forma, ¿o es que no te criaste así? ¿Hasta cuándo viviste con tus padres Aurora? – la sonrisa cínica que tenía y la calma con la que se manejaba me sorprendía.

Sentía mis ojos picar. Había dado en un punto clave y ella lo sabía.

Salí corriendo antes de que vieran mis lágrimas. Mis amigas se habían corrido del círculo que habían formado cuando empezamos a pelear, como de costumbre.

Llegue a la habitación llorando, cerré la puerta y apoye mi espalda contra ella deslizándome abajo.

Estaba sentada con los brazos abrazados a mi pecho y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran. No era lo que había dicho, sino que siempre se repitiera la misma historia.

Pelear, que mis amigas la apoyen, que ellas me vengan a buscar diciéndome que si me disculpaba todo estaría bien, yo a regañadientes lo hacía pero seguía mirando con odio a Adhara. A la semana volvíamos a discutir y todo pasaba devuelta.

Ya me sabía el siguiente paso. A los quince minutos mis amigas llegaron y me pidieron que me disculpara lo hice, pero Adhara quiso que lo haga en un lugar público, yo lo hice. Seguramente quería que me humillara aún más.

_Fin del flashback._

Toc, Toc. Me levante de mi cama y fui a ver quién era.

Adhara, pero estaba diferente.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo – parecía hipnotizada. Tenía la mirada perdida y ni siquiera se movía. Me dieron escalofríos pero aun así seguí a la Adhara-zombie-robot-hipnotizado.

No hablo, por suerte. Si había algo peor que estar con la chica a la que más odias del internado (porque lo hago) es seguirla y encima tener que hablar con ella.

Me llevo por todos los pasillos hasta que me perdí. Hasta me pareció caminar en círculos. Finalmente, subimos las escaleras hasta el último piso y luego otra más para el ático.

Mi pelo miel estaba un poco desprolijo y mis ojos color gris tenían un poco de desconfianza.

Al subir al ático descubrí que no estábamos solas. También estaban: Uriel y Celene que en ese momento susurraban entre si hablando de que estaba pasando seguramente. Sammy lanzaba miradas nerviosas a todo el lugar y de vez en cuando hacia una mueca por quien sabe qué. Jason miraba a su amigo con preocupación y Sasha. ¡¿Sasha?! Ella es la chica que siempre está peleando con nosotras.

La morena parecía bastante despreocupada. La había visto correr en clase de educación física y era incansable. Supongo que si Adhara quería asesinarnos ella saldría corriendo y no habría problema. Su pelo azabache estaba peinado con una trenza y sus ojos castaños parecían mas bien examinar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Creo que están todos – hablo sola Adhara.

- Oh oh – murmuro Samuel. Su pelo marrón oscuro estaba despeinado y sus ojos eran del color de su pelo pero más claros. No le quedaba mal.

- Perfecto – resonó desde abajo una voz. – ya es la hora…


End file.
